


Surrender

by Barbayat



Series: Two Bones are better than one [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Blowjobs, Public Humiliation, Sexual Slavery, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbayat/pseuds/Barbayat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After bad!Bones betrays the crew to Khan and his men, Kirk is forced to surrender to the new captain ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-read, and yes, the shameless series turning the crew into Bones' and Khan's sex slaves continues.

James T. Kirk was shaking. As much as he tried not to show it, he could do nothing to stop the slight tremble in his limbs or the twitch on his lips. He was on the bridge of the Enterprise but not in the Captain's chair. In his uniform he had never noticed how chilly it was on the bridge, or maybe they had lowered the temperature. His naked skin was partially covered in goosebumps. The only other things that covered him where the metal bonds Bones had put on him.  
That had been one of the most horrifying things to witness. His good old friends being responsible for what was happening to his crew and to him. “How could you?” Jim had asked. 

McCoy had only replied that it had been actually very easy. He even gave him the generous advice that submitting would be the wisest decision before remarking that he of course was not going to do that. But Jim had no choice, as much as he wanted to beat the crap out of Bones and the Augments that guarded him, he was out of options.

So he stripped as he was ordered, knelt down and let the doctor fit a metal collar around his neck. Part of that collar extended down his spine, where his arms were shackled down in a rather uncomfortable position. Every time he lowered them too much, he was strangling himself a bit.

“It's good exercise,” Bones declared with a smirk.

That had not been all the traitor had done to him. It was almost as if McCoy relished in his discomfort, when he was forced to stand up again the doctor examined his cock and testicles. Hands on exams were a think of the past but that was not even the worst of it. He was prodded like cow being lead to a market. Then he was fitted with a second collar, a small ring that sent a shock wave through his body making him fall to his knees again.

“Don't worry, Jim, that was the worst of it - at least for now.” Then Bones explained how his little invention worked. It attached itself almost unnoticeable to a cock but as long as it was activated the person wearing it was unable to reach orgasm. It could also be programmed to sent painful shock into the nerve system without causing any actual damage. “I actually plan on using it to increase performance duration - not that our new overlords here need any of that.”

Kirk really wanted to beat McCoy senseless then but given his position that was impossible. Another invasive procedure later, he was walked to the bridge, where he was then made to kneel in front of Khan. Lounging in his chair the Augment stared down at him with a cruel smile on his face. Bones stood behind the chair with a curious look on his face. Khan's crew had overtaken the stations but there were four more Augments standing close by.

“Have you considered my offer, captain?”

The last word sounded like he was mocking him, then again Khan always had. Kirk nodded. “Yes, I have.” Taking a deep breath, Jim continued. “There is nothing I would not do for my crew, either.”

“How touching,” Bones said.

One of Khan's crew placed a PADD with a pre-written text in front of him. Khan leaned forward and pressed a button on the captain's chair. “This is Khan Noonien Singh to the crew of the Enterprise - I advice everyone to listen, your captain has an announcement to make.”

Jim knew that not only the audio but also the visual recording had been activated, capturing this moment forever on film. While he had no guarantee that Khan was going to spare his crew, he knew that he had no other choice but to try. If his humiliation could spare more of the same for the women and men under his command, then he had to do it.

“This is Captain James Tiberius Kirk of the Federation starship Enterprise NCC 1701. I hereby relinquish my command to Khan Noonien Singh. Myself and the crew of the Enterprise have been taken as prisoners of war. As punishment for the crimes of the Federation against him and his men, we should be executed. However, in his infinite mercy”, Jim felt his voice fail him, “he has pardoned all the lower ranks and given the officers who participated in the crimes a chance to atone.”

His eyes caught the next lines and he felt like he was going to be sick. “Crewmen are going to be confined to the cryotubes till an agreement can be reached. Officers will be properly trained if they wish to learn to serve their new masters. I, personally, welcome this opportunity.”

His face turned red but hearing Khan subtly clear his throat made him read on. It had been made pretty clear what would happen if he did not comply. “Being a slut by nature.” Kirk was sure he heard Bones snickering among the others. “I am more useful sucking the captain's cock then wasting space in the chair.”

“Very true,” Khan said with a sultry voice. “I am sure you are eager to swear your loyalty to me and prove your devotion, aren't you?”

Jim looked at the PADD in front of him, there were no more cue lines. This part was all on him. “I swear to obey my captain's orders and to serve him to the best of my abilities.” Khan tapping his foot in front of him gave him his awful feeling but he was not going to take chances. Bending forward he placed his lips on the tip of the black leather boots. He cringed thinking how ridiculous he must look with his naked ass in the air.

“Come forward, slave.”

Sliding forward on his knees while trying to keep his balance he approached Khan. The Augment began unzipping his pants revealing an enormous cock. There was no hint of pity in his enemy's eyes - just a cold satisfaction. Jim realised his eyes were filling up with tears.

“Now, tell me, what you want to do?” Khan said lazily stroking himself.

It took Jim a minute to realise that making him suck Khan's cock for everyone to see was not enough humiliation. He would have to beg for it. Part of him hoped his crew would not think to badly of him. They had no idea he was doing it for them. He had been isolated from them. His choice had been to accept Khan's terms and serve as his slave or watch his crew being punished for his failure to obey. Even if they know, he never be able to be their captain, not after they had seen him like that. He felt weak and pathetic, helpless to do anything but beg.

“Allow me to prove myself to you,” Jim said.

“And you think you are worthy?”

He shook his head unsure what Khan wanted him to say.

“Why should I allow an unworthy slut the pleasure to take care of my cock?”

Jim felt a few tears running down his cheek, his mind was usually quick with comebacks. There was never a situation where he found it difficult to find an answer. This felt like words being drawn from him by string that was slowly pulling them out of his throat. “Because you are generous?”

“Ah, yes I might be generous, allow you to prove yourself - just tell me why you really want to do it.”

Taking a deep breath, Kirk gathered himself. “I really love sucking cock, I just can't pass up the chance to suck on such .. a magnificent one.”

“What you say, shall we allow the unworthy creature a chance to indulge itself?”

The others laughed and Jim heard different voices either agreeing or suggesting that he should work himself from the bottom up. “Well, I think most of us feel, today is a day to be generous ...”

Closing his eyes Jim leaned forward, when Khan's hand stopped him. “So eager, but aren't we forgetting something?”

“I ... thank you ...”, Kirk knew that he should have said it but had been so eager to get this over, that he just pushed ahead. He moved his tongue forward and shuddered as it made contact with the warm foreskin. He had often imagined doing this but not to Khan. In fact, he had memories of doing this before but he had never had a chance to act upon them. Those memories were those shared between him and the other Spock. 

He hated drawing from them and tainting them forever but it was all that kept him going. His tongue worked over the tip of Khan's cock and then down the shaft. His actions yielded quick results and not before long he was faced with a truly gigantic cock. Jim knew his own was not shabby but no girl ever choked sucking him off.

With a minor feeling of panic setting in, he continuously laboured with his tongue and also by sucking here and there while taking Khan's deep satisfied breathing as a sign that he was doing alright. However, after what seemed already too long for his taste, criticism came.

“I am sure you can do much better than that .... or is it too much?”

Kirk moved deeper and began applying the same treatment to Khan's balls. At least those he could take into his mouth and suck properly. Maybe that pleased Khan or maybe it were his tears falling down his cheeks. He could taste their saltiness on them. Crying like that made him feel only more disgusted with himself but he could not stop them. A beating he could take, being tortured but this was beyond degrading.

“I am not really feeling the promised devotion.” 

It was a cruel way to tell anyone that it was time to suck their cock. Jim felt too horrified to go through with that. He could not imagine having that monstrous thing push into his mouth. “Maybe you need a reminder why you should be more complacent ...” Khan lasciviously suggested.

Kirk thought of the two crewman the Augment had shown him. Told him what would happen to them if he failed his test of devotion. With a heavy sob he raised his head and closed his mouth around the head of Khan's cock. It took him a moment to adjust then he sucked. There was a feeling of total defeat washing over him as his head went up and down while he sucked on as much cock as he could handle.

Khan's pleased groans made him feel like his stomach was going to turn but he did not stop. That was still not enough, after what seemed like an eternity a hand grabbed his hair. Holding onto a fistful of it, Khan pushed himself deeper. For a moment Jim could not get any air, but suffocating was not a mercy he was granted.

He was given enough time to breath through his nose before Khan fucked his throat. If he had been able to he would have thrown up but instead he heard a deep grunt and something spilled down his throat. Laughter roared through the room. Khan had let go and he was stumbling backwards, the collar obstructed his air a moment too long. After a short blackout, Kirk found himself lying on the back, his own drool and vomit covering his face. His legs sprawled obscenely.  
“Such a pathetic performance.” Khan sounded eerily amused. “Well, I am generous. Your new duty will be to practice on my crew.”

Kirk looked around the room, he had to close his eyes for a moment. “Thank you, Captain.”

“Yes, it's more than you deserve.” Khan sneered. “Now clean up the mess you made.”


End file.
